Borderlines 06: Bar Talk I
by Macx LaraBee
Summary: based on Sui Generis. C/E. Beware the questions you seek answers to....


**Bar Talk I: Interdependence Day**   
by Birgit Stäbler

  
  


It all started with a not-so-innocent remark from Buck. Most of his remarks were beyond innocence, at least when it came to sex. Ever since he had come to terms with the relationship between Chris and Ezra, he had started to tease them mercilessly. He didn't do it when the others were around. At least not in an obvious manner. If Vin was present, barriers fell and Ezra was subjected to what Chris called the 'Buck Routine'. Apparently the other Agent had been at his worst when Chris had become more serious with Sarah, so, in Chris's opinion, it meant Buck had accepted them.   
Buck had made an effort to understand why Chris had become involved in a same-sex relationship. Both Chris and Ezra had done whatever they could to make it easier on him, without going back on their own partnership, without forcing themselves to behave in an unnatural manner. Since they didn't show affection in public anyway and there was no need to express their union with breath-taking kisses in the mess-hall or holding hands while walking somewhere, Buck had grown used to it faster than he would have thought. As Ezra had put it, 'We're a professionals. I can tell apart official business from private pleasure.'   
So, throughout one evening, where Chris had gone down to Nettie's with Buck to have a quiet beer, his oldest friend had made him spray his drink all over the table by stating, "Guess you're the commander in charge in bed, too, eh?"   
Chris had stared at him, taking in the laughing eyes, the mischievous expression, the twinkle, and he had just chuckled.   
"What gives you that idea?"   
"Past experience, pard."   
"I can't recall sharing a bed with you, Buck."   
Buck laughed more, nearly choking on his beer. "No, but you're the leader type, Chris, no doubt about it. It's in your blood. Am I right? You are in control, hm?"   
"We are equals, Buck. This isn't about handing out roles."   
"Never said that. Ezra's a stubborn and very strong character."   
The statement had surprised Chris and he had seen the seriousness in the other's eyes, then the mischief was back. For the rest of the evening, Buck continued to tease him, told him about his latest romance, and generally behave like the Buck Wilmington they all knew and loved.   
By the time Chris was back home, the doubt had settled in. The doubt and the nagging knowledge that Buck was right. Damnit, he hated to confess it, but his friend had hit the nail right on the head. Ezra was by no means submissive, but he had never taken Chris. Oh, he would lead him on for a while, he would tease, he would drive him crazy, but it all came down to the harsh truth that Chris Larabee seemed to be in command. Ezra had given him everything, but Chris had yet to open up to him completely. Trust him in that very last step. He had never thought about it. Never.   
Yes, he had let his walls down, he had given Ezra himself over the Bond. His insides clenched briefly. There was a small fear inside him. While he wanted Ezra, he also chickened out each time it might have come up in their bed antics. It was a fear he couldn't control and Ezra had never pressed on, never forced him. Chris was grateful for it, but now it was like guilt lying on his conscience. He was in control, he called the shots; as the leader of the Chimera team and as Ezra's lover. Did he fear to trust his soul partner with that most vulnerable and intimate form of love?   
Ah hell.   
Chris gazed at his clasped hands.   
Shit!   
He wanted Ezra. He wanted him very much. In their months together, the fire had never dimmed. There was something special between them, not just brought on by the Bond, and he wouldn't ever grow tired of the younger man. Perfect balance, he thought, smiling to himself. Why didn't he trust him then?   


The question repeated itself over and over in his head for the next days. He was secretly glad that Travis had sent Ezra, JD and Nathan on an errand. It was an unspoken agreement that they had shields up on cases or official representations to keep the façade. So Chris had enough time to freely ponder his problem and find a solution. Ideas were formed, looked over and mostly discarded. He didn't want Ezra in on his plans; he didn't want him to feel obliged. Chris would hand over control and Ezra wouldn't even feel it.   


Ezra came home, feeling tired but not overly so. The errand had been more nerve-wrecking than initially thought and he was glad to be home. Chris hadn't been in the office and the shields were still up, so the thief believed that his partner was still somewhere official. Well, it meant he would have to come up with something for the evening that had just started. The idea of a long, hot bath popped up and he smiled. Yes, that would be nice.   
Dropping his keys on the living room table, Ezra pulled off the despised uniform jacket and dumped it on the couch chair. Why anyone would want to wear it was still a mystery. Chris insisted he looked just fine, but Ezra wasn't a uniform type. He didn't like to 'fit in'. Well, he was an Agent and for official purposes, the uniform was a must.   
As he walked through the living room, tucking the shirt out of his pants, he felt a little tingle along the Bond. Since the shields didn't really waver, he dismissed it. Maybe Chris was having a conniption over something or other. Nothing new there. He headed for the bathroom and stopped dead in his tracks as he opened the door.   
"Wha…." he managed, then snapped his mouth shut.   
In his bathtub, a glass in one hand, sat none other than Chris. The tub was full of steaming water, bubbles floating over the surface. Chris looked totally relaxed.   
"Hi, Ezra."   
The shields went down and Ezra swallowed hard. He reached for the door to steady himself as he was flooded with pure, undisguised lust.   
"Want to join me?" Chris asked seductively.   
Oh hell yeah, the voice inside his mind screamed.   
Ezra stripped out of his clothes, feeling Chris's hot gaze on him, and walked over to the tub. His lover leaned back, spreading his legs, and Ezra sank between them with his back to Chris, groaning as the warm water touched his skin. Chris's hands ran up his sides, easing the tension, rubbing and massaging tight muscles. Ezra closed his eyes and sank back against the hard chest behind him. Chris kissed his shoulder, then worked up his neck, giving special attention to his ear and the spot behind the lobe. Ezra made soft noises in the back of his throat, his hands rubbing over the legs left and right of him.   
"So how was your trip?"   
"Boring right to the end," Ezra answered, breath catching in his throat as Chris hit one of the tight muscles and loosened it. "That feels good," he groaned.   
"Hope it does."   
One of those talented hands rubbed along his inner thigh and Ezra closed his eyes, head falling against one supportive shoulder as Chris continued the sensual attack on his skin. He felt the hardness against his lower back and pushed against it, earning a growl in return.   
The water started to cool off after a while and both, though reluctantly, decided to get out. Drying each other off was nearly Ezra's undoing since Chris wasn't holding back on what he had planned for tonight. They nearly didn't make it out of the bathroom when Chris pushed him against the wall and almost performed a tonsillectomy on him. Ezra gasped for breath, shaking, fingers clenched into his lover's bathrobe. Chris kissed him again, more gently this time, maneuvering him out of the bathroom.   
They made it into the bedroom and Ezra groaned in anticipation as he discovered the candles all over the place. He had planned this. In detail. Chris had planned this! Ezra turned and looked at his partner. Chris smiled, stealing another kiss, maneuvering his hands under the robe. Ezra answered the kiss and reciprocated, nimble fingers brushing over warm skin. They sank onto the bed, shedding the last clothes, suddenly all over each other. Chris had his walls down and Ezra saw no reason not to follow, arching into each touch as it seared across the connection, doubling the pleasure. Chris broadcasted his need, his desire, and Ezra nibbled, licked and kissed his way down south, only too happy to comply.   
Chris stopped him suddenly, drawing a frown from the handsome features.   
"With you," he murmured, capturing his lips, and Ezra understood. He scooted up the lean body, hungrily kissing his lover.   


Chris had to hold on to himself not to give in and just surrender to the pleasure he knew it would bring him. But he wanted more. It would be special. He concentrated on phase two: getting Ezra into a state of mind where he wouldn't be able to object what was to come. He felt his success when he turned his lover onto his back, rubbing himself against his hardness, ceaselessly using the Bond to his advantage.   
Rolling around again, Ezra on top, he caught those sensual lips.   
Want you>   
You have me>   
Completely>   
Ezra trembled as Chris sent his intentions. His eyes widened. Chris….>   
I'm sure, yes. Need you>   
Ezra was too strung up to really fight him, to back out and call it quit. He felt his partner's thirst, his desire, and latched onto it. Chris took his cues from his own experiences with Ezra, rolling to the side as his lover kissed his shoulders, massaging his back. He relaxed into that touch, feeling the feverish desire from Ezra mingle with his own. Ezra was gentle and Chris sent his implicit trust, moaning as those versatile fingers prepared him. He felt his world tilt, arching against the compact body above him, and a silent cry escaped his lips.   
Okay?>   
The reply was a wordless pleading to continue and Ezra did. Excruciatingly slow.   
Chris had never felt like this before and tiny explosions ripped through him as Ezra moved. It was as if his spine had turned into molten lava and he found he could suddenly understand the sensations coming from Ezra whenever they were together like this. Climax hit him like a sledge hammer. He screamed his release and felt Ezra's simultaneous eruption. For a wile, Chris was only aware of his own, harsh breathing, his hammering heart. Someone was talking to him, soothing words, and a hand ran gentle rhythms over his sweaty skin.   
He opened his eyes, looking into the loving green ones of his partner. Ezra placed a kiss on the tip of his nose, smiling.   
"You should have told me," he murmured, brushing sweat soaked hair from his forehead.   
"Surprise," Chris murmured, feeling sated and warm.   
"I'd say, yes." Another kiss, this time on his forehead. "Thank you."   
Ezra was aware of the trust Chris had shown him by breaking down the last sexual barrier he had had in their relationship.   
Chris snuggled closer to his lover, kissing a patch of skin. Ezra drew the blanket over them, holding on to his partner, smiling.   


on to Bar Talk II 


End file.
